Finally
by WestonFollower
Summary: Rogue never thought she would get to do this. She never thought she would be able to touch or kiss. She never thought she would be able to get married either but that day is finally here.


**Title: Finally**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Various**

**Setting: After DOFP**

**Summary: Rogue never thought she would get to do this. She never thought she would be able to **_**touch**_** or **_**kiss.**_** She never thought she would be able to get married either but that day is**_** finally **_**here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Notes: Hope you enjoy please read and review!**

The wedding was in the backyard of the mansion during winter with a fresh pile of snow on the ground. There were white seats that were filled with teachers and students who were happy for the couple. Sitting in the front was the older teachers, Storm, Jean, Scott, and Professor Xavier. Beast will be officiating the marriage of Robert Drake and Marie D'Ancanto, they were together for 8 years before Bobby proposed. Bobby waited anxiously for the ceremony to start so he could be with Rogue forever.

In the mansion the girl's were dressed in short light blue bridesmaid dresses and the boys were in black tux with light blue ties. Rogue was in her bedroom where she had her hair curled and pinned up and it had her white streak braided across her head. Her wedding dress was white and long with a hood that was up and long sleeves but no gloves. Rogue got control of her powers 4 years ago with the help of the Professor. Kitty handed Rogue her snow flower bouquet and Logan hooked his hand through her arm.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you and thank you for walking me down the aisle." She kissed his cheek and the music started.

Bobby watched Clarice walk down with James and then Jubilee with Roberto and then Jean and Scott's son with the rings. Illyana as the flower girl and finally Kitty as the maid of honor walking down with her husband Peter as the best man. Then the music started louder and everyone stood up. Rogue walked gracefully down the aisle with Logan. She was so beautiful Bobby couldn't breathe, Logan kissed her cheek and sat down along with everyone else and Bobby grabbed her arm and she leaned on him for support. Beast started the ceremony.

"We gather here today, in the presence of family and friends to join Robert Drake and Marie D'Ancanto in matrimony. We celebrate the coming together in love of this woman and this man. We remember that marriage is a time when growing love is made public, when two people share mutual promises. We join in our support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their joy, their love and their expectations."

"May you always need one another, not so much to fill the emptiness as to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. Look for things to praise, often say 'I love you' and take no notice of small faults. May you have happiness, and may you find it in one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another."

"Robert Drake and Marie D'Ancanto, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy, with deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support and caring love."

"Do you, Robert Drake take Marie D'Ancanto to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bobby replied.

"Do you, Marie D'Ancanto take Robert Drake to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

A tear slid down Rogue's face. "I do."

"Now that you have declared you intentions, I invite you to share your vows with one another." Bobby smiled at Rogue and grabbed her hands.

"Rogue, it hasn't always been easy between us. We've had our fights and we've shared our tears but I fall more in love with you every time you get annoyed at me for making our room cold. I love you so much, you are what makes me warm, I can't be two feet away from you or I'll have a panic attack. You're my everything I need you more than I need ice, I love you and I can't wait to spend our lives together." Rogue smiled and tears slipped down her face.

"Bobby, you're the first and only boy to make me feel loved. We have lived through bad guys and high school together. There were times when I would be sad because I couldn't touch you but you never pressured me into doing anything and you make me feel so special and wanted. You're mine forever and I love you so much and I can't wait to be yours." Beast smiled at the couple and continued.

"May we please have the rings?" Peter handed Bobby and Rogue the rings. Bobby slid her white diamond ring on her finger with her green circle diamond engagement ring. Rogue placed Bobby's sliver ring on his finger.

"In as much as you Robert and you Marie have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested me as a Officiant and the laws of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Bobby grabbed Rogue and pulled her close and kissed her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and everyone cheered. They walked down the aisle and went in the mansion while everyone went on to the balcony where there were tables with frosted flowers and a huge dance floor.

Inside Rogue grabbed Bobby and pulled him into a long and deep kiss.

"I love you, Mrs. Drake."

"You like that don't you?" Bobby smiled and nodded, and then he took off his jacket and pulled up his sleeves. Rogue grabbed his hand and they walked outside where they got spotlight on them.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Robert Drake!" The popular mutant DJ, announced and everyone applauded. Bobby and Rogue sat at the long table in the middle of all the groomsmen and bridesmaid, right in front of dance floor. The waiters came out and set down plates of food. After everyone was done eating, Bobby pulled Rogue on the dance floor for the first dance.

"So Mrs. Drake how are you enjoying our reception?" Bobby pulled her closer.

"Well Mr. Drake I love it." She pressed her lips to his and people cheered in the background. It was Logan's turn for the father daughter dance and he grabbed Rouge.

"Well kid you're officially hitched what does it feel like?"

"It feels amazing. Do you think you're going to be able to handle me being gone for two weeks?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." He almost reminded her, he didn't see her for almost 16 years once but that was a different reality, a reality where she was gone. After they danced Bobby and Storm twirled around the dance floor. They ate cake and Rogue threw her bouquet and Clarice caught it giving James a knowing look. Then Bobby threw her garter at a surprised four year old, Nate Grey. They danced the night away and the couple left in the Blackbird to Alaska in a log cabin. It was the absolutely perfect. They were finally together in silence and complete bliss.


End file.
